roleplaytwopointzerofandomcom-20200214-history
Lance Quivirus
Owned by: Ireithien Basic Profile Name: Lance Quivirus Age: 23 Race: Human Powers: Fire Style Freeform: 4 Abilities Parkour (1), Mage Aura (2), Computer Genius (3). Weapons Pistol (range, S, 0-2), Hidden blade (melee, S, 0-2) Appearance Six feet, one inch. About average weight for a 23 year old human male, although a bit on the thin side. Physically fit. Dark brown hair, thick and somewhat shaggy; however it does not hang down. Brushed over with awesome quiff. Wears trenchcoat and fedora, black pants. Tools Has a pair of sunglasses that contain a computer system that functions essentially as an electronic magnifying glass, allowing him to zoom in on his surroundings. Also allows him to analyze certain objects to an extent, although this feature is under-developed and often does not work properly. Also has a watch on his left wrist that carries a complex computer AI he designed himself: RIM, Reasonably Interesting Mechanism. It allows him to communicate with others digitally, recognize his voice, and pick up Internet signals allowing him to connect to wireless networks. Also has built-in Google Chrome browser. Weaknesses Water magic. Is easily susceptible to mental magic. Obsessed with making his hair look perfect. Backstory Lance Jackson Quivirus was born to wealthy parents James and Martha Quivirus. He had two brothers, Alvar and Joseph. His father owned a large bank and he lived in a mansion as a child. He had his own personal tutors for all of his subjects, although his favorite was his tutor for math and science, Amyus Crowe.* At the age of 12, both Crowe and his father were murdered by a mysterious man in a mask, right in front of his very eyes. Lance was profoundly affected by this tragedy, becoming more withdrawn and pouring himself more and more into his studies, soon becoming a math and science prodigy. By the time he was 13, his father's bank was crumbling under the unwise leadership of his cohorts, and his mother had become psychotically murderous. Running away from home, Lance was taken in by an orphanage. When they gave him a test to determine what level of schooling he should be given, he got scores so unnaturally high, he was deemed college-level, PAST college-level in intellect. Especially math and science. After being sent to college, he graduated approximately three years later with multiple doctorates. He began working with SHOCK when he was 17, building tech for them. While working here, he worked closely with fellow scientist Lillian Springs. A close friendship sparked between the two of them, and he developed romantic feelings for her. When he turned 20, he was offered membership in the group's Inner Circle, where the shocking (pun fully intended) truth was revealed to him: SHOCK was funding the terrorist organization that the masked murderer of his father and tutor belonged to. Furious, Lance destroyed his records, took his tech, and fled the country. Pursued by SHOCK, having left Lillian behind, he traveled the world, never staying in one place for long, to remain safe. Eventually, he found a small village somewhere in Baltic Europe, inhabited by mages. They told him he had an aptitude for fire magic and taught him to hone this skill. Newly empowered, at the age of 23, Lance Quivirus has set out to find the people who destroyed his family, his childhood, and reunite himself with his siblings and Lillian Springs. *Amyus Crowe is the name of Sherlock Holmes' tutor in the Young Sherlock Holmes series. I don't claim ownership of the character, I just thought I'd use it as homage to Sherlock Holmes, who greatly inspired this character. Category:Characters